Shield Isn't Only For Hiding
by Mrs.rollins86
Summary: Nia Smith becomes good friends with the shield but comes closer with a certain lunatic. While that romance is occurring, can Seth keeps his hands to himself or control his jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

Nia Smith was a mini WWE veteran. She debuted in 2002, which was the same year as Brock Lesnar, Randy Orton, John Cena, and Dave Batista. Vince called them the future of the company. Randy, John, and Batista ruled the singles competition since Brock left  
for UFC. And Nia ruled the women's division. Constantly being the Woman's and/or Divas's champion several times. She was the best in-ring performer of this era. It definitely helped boost her career when she faced Trish Statrus and Lita in their retirement  
matches at Wrestlemania. When the torch was passed on twice, everyone knew she was the future Diva. Her and Randy Orton had dated back when they first met, but it ended off badly when he started to get abusive and possessive. He still wanted her back  
but she always tried her best not to look in those hypnotizing eyes that would pull her back in.

Anyway, there seemed to be this other guy that wanted her attention, and that was one of the newest members of the WWE roster, Dean Ambrose. She used to see him down in NXT, but paid no mind when he used to stare at her when she helped Alexia Bliss Carmella,  
Sasha Banks, and Bailey in the ring. But now she might have to work with him, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns.

They wanted to turn her heel, and wanted the Shield to be more superior at Extreme Rules.

Nia's POV

So for the past few weeks in my matches I've been going on a losing streak. I didn't come down to the ring all happy, clapping the fans' hands. I seemed drain and went down to the ring to lose 4 minute matches. So one night I went against Nikki Bella  
and lost. As I laid on the ring floor I just stayed there until I guessed they rolled to commercial, but all of a sudden I hear:

Sierra

Hotel

India

Echo

Lima

Delta

SHIELD

Then I hear that beat that goes on. The first one I see is Seth Rollins, the architect, he climbs in the ring first and stares down on me. Awkward. He's just staring me down, and mind you my ring gear is like an ordinary Divas. You could see my arms,  
legs, stomach, neck, you know. I could get the feeling that he was checking me out by looking me up and down with a smirk. Then on my other side comes Roman Reigns. He was the Juggernaut so I've heard and he was like a powerhouse. I could tell Vince  
would have a man crush on him just like he did on whole family. Yea this guy was gonna have a bright future ahead of him, plus that beautiful hair that I wouldn't mind having. He looked at me but he didn't make it uncomfortable like Seth did and is  
doing. Then last but certainly not least, Dean Ambrose came in. He's by my head. He looked me up and down to but it still wasn't as creepy as Seth. Speaking about Seth, he lifted me up bridal style and carried me out of the ring. To the fans I was  
unconscious to make it feel like I was helpless. To be honest I was, three huge guys were kidnapping me. They took me to the back where they cut their promos and they did just sure had a lot of things to say.

Author's Note: Sorry guys that I didn't put a chapter in when I first posted this story. It was accident that might happen sometimes but won't last for long.


	2. Chapter 2

The shield is all about injustices. We take down all injustices in the WWE to make it better. Nia Smith has built up an amazing career in the WWE. She has faced all the greats in the woman's division, but she's been slipping lately."Seth did that voice that made all the girls melt in pleasure. They took me to their usual locker room away from all the other superstars and divas. He passed the camera to Dean who did that (had to admit)sexy gaze to the camera and used that angry voice while rubbing his shoulder. "Nia Smith. Nia Smith." He was saying my name in a melody matter. He was tapping his fingers to the beat he was creating as well. "You see, she's the one we all need. Coming up at Extreme Rules in 3 weeks, little Nia here has a match for the Divas' championship. Seth and Roman have a match for the tag team titles. I even have a match for the United States Championship. The Shield is bringing home ALL the gold. Now we didn't 'kidnap' Nia only for the gold. She is well needed in the Shield and can help us fight off injustices in both divisions of the company." Roman took the camera to say his ONE line that he said all the time during these promos. "Believe that and believe in the Shield". They dropped the camera that I guessed ended and walked up to me. I would be afraid of them but I was sitting up on a crate so I was the same level as them.

"So... Why am I here?"" Listen they forgot to tell you since you're always busy, but you are going to be apart of the Shield now" Roman said in a causal voice. That's the first time I heard him say something that wasn't the same line about believing. "Oh alright, so I'm traveling with you guys or I can go with my usual group." "Well management doesn't want it to get awkward so we have to be comfortable with each other before traveling together. Oh and meet us at the performance center tomorrow to work on some new finisher and entrance" Seth said using his regular voice. The only one who didn't say anything was Dean and he was the guy who talked a lot. He seemed to just look at me blankly. I didn't mind that so I just headed out their locker room that I now know where it was, got my stuff and started on the road with AJ lee and Katilyn. They were basically my best friends and we traveled together a lot. I told them all about it mindlessly.

"You better make sure you guys have several condoms for that foursome you guys are gonna have" AJ joked. I playfully rolled my eyes. Katilyn laughed really loud. "I'm not sure Nia wants all of them, just maybe a certain lunatic fringe." They looked at me with a smirk. I tried to look away and stop the blush urging to go up my neck. Dean is very handsome especially when his hair is down in his face. Plus that cute little earring he wears that few people notice. "Listen guys I got to get enough sleep, I have to go train tomorrow." We all said goodnight and got to bed. While I was about to drift off, I got a text from an unknown number'Welcome 2 the Shield, see u tmr ;)' I just went to sleep anyway not paying any attention to it.

The next day...

I got to the center earlier than I should've been. I was kind of nervous though. I had to learn new things, new moves, be better in the ring, and get along with three hard headed men. I warmed up and stretched, ready for them to come. They finally came in. "Morning sweetheart" "Morning lunatic" He let out a cool smirk. "So I got some gear that look like I fit in with you guys." "I think I rather prefer you without any gear on" I flipped Dean off and went to go change. Had to admit that I would've said the same thing to him if Seth and Roman weren't there.

"How about this" all three of them shook their heads. I went to go try on outfit two. I modeled for them once again. Dean said "it's not you it's the outfit, doesn't fit with us." I hoped that I got it with outfit three. I came out and they all loved it. It was black combat boots with Nike sweatpants that was also black and a Nike tech hoodie that was black. And of course if it was ever hot, I had a black tank top.I think I even saw Seth jump a little. Roman calmed them down like the big man he was." Alright guys, now let's see how well you could wrestle in it."

I slid in the ring waiting to see who I would be wrestling. Hopefully not Roman. The architect himself stood up on the ring. This was going to be interesting.

 **Author's Note: This isn't really my best chapter. I'm having a bit of a writer's block, but I'll recover and put up some better chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Had to be the most exhausting match in my career. Seth was a real piece of work. As I got the upper hand, Seth always managed to slip out and do some awesome maneuver. No wonder why he was one of the top ten wrestlers on the planet, and his fans called  
/him Crossfit Jesus. We seemed to be putting on a spectacular show for the rookies,trainers,other staff members, Roman and Dean. It wasn't that bad, the only amazingly good in ring chemistry I have with is AJ Lee, Melina,Alica Fox, Charlotte, Lita,  
/and Trish Status.

He put me in a figure four. My legs were aching." Come on Nia. I thought you could hang with the big dogs"Seth yelled at me and finished his sentence with the chuckle/cackle he always did. "The real question is can you hang with me" I said confidently  
/and then turned it around so the pressure was reversed on him. I was shaking my head in approval whipping my hair back and forth while Seth screamed. He managed to crawl over to the ropes and Dean broke the count. Yea he was the referee. Seth got  
/up faster than me and did that move where he kicks me in the stomach. I fell onto my knees and then he kicked me in the face hard. He then dragged me near one of the turnbuckles. But I stood up and ran to the one he just adjusted himself off and then  
/did a double suplex on him,stealing one of his moves. I went to go pin him but he kicked out. I was frustrated, I just wanted to win. But of course Seth wanted to win too. So are heads were going to obviously butt. I picked him up to do my prized  
/signature move. I push my opponent off the ropes and then hit them with a hard kick from me while in the center of the ring. I pushed Seth of the ropes. I was about to hit him with my recognizable spinning kick but he hit me with a cross body. He  
/then took mydown, straddled me and tried to push me arms down so my shoulders can go down and he could pick up the win. I managed to reverse it and I was now on top of him which he seemed delighted." I never thought we would do it so soon sweetheart".  
/Everyone in the performance center let out ohh's and whistlings. I ignored that and tried to push his arms down so I could pin his shoulders, but I felt something really hard by my ass. I widened my eyes and attempted to punch Seth in the face. But  
/he pushed meoff and got me in the same position again using his advantage against me. How can he get hard during a match? How? Just because I was on top...ohhhh. His position worked. He was very strong and no one could deny. He managed to push  
myshoulders on the ground for 3 seconds and I lost. He let out a smirk and got off of me. He helped me up and said "Good match, but you have to be prepared for anything". "Lucky for me, I go against women in the ring and not horny man who need  
to jackoff in the middle of a match". He just let out a chuckle. As he walked away, I couldn't help but to stare at his ass. It was so perfect looking.

Dean came into the ring and then lifted my hand up, taking me out of my gaze. "I knew you couldn't beat Seth." Dean whispered in my ear. Everyone else got back to their usual jobs and procedures for the day. "And why not, I've beaten every diva on the  
/roster for the past 14 years." I said proudly. I hated when people and especially fans discredited women's work. We have a lot to do in the little spotlight we get, if we didn't work hard enough, people wouldn't even remember that we were even onthe  
shows. "Well I mean like the girls are different, they aren't as good as the men"Dean stated. I was angry. I just had an amazing match with Seth ,even when I was a girl, who I guess I bonded with and felt comfortable talking to, and Roman was

pretty funny commentating during the match,but Dean had to be the only jackass to say something sexist.

"Aren't as good as the men?We have worked probably harder than the men with the little light we get. All you guys have to do is show up with one flippy move and everyone loves you. We never get enough credit for our work. How about you shut the hell up  
/because you haven't even won a championship yet, you haven't even won a single's match without your buddies even interrupting." I stormed off angrily. I went to the back and got my clothes and my phone and decided to head back to the hotel to get  
/ready to go to the next town. When I came out Dean tried to apologize to me but I blocked him out and walked out the building. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Few hours later

I came back from Wizard Con, I had a room with AJ and Kaitlyn. When I came in they were jumping up and down excitingly. "Did a new episode of Girl Meet Worlds comeon" I said jokingly. They just showed me a bunch of flowers, and a note. The flowers  
/were beautiful and actually smelt nice. The note said " I'm sorry that I made a dumbass comment today, I didn't mean to upset you. Let me make it up to you by taking you out to dinner at Buccan tomorrow night. You're special to me."

"So looks like someone has a date"

 **Author's Note: I hope that I satisfied you guys and made a better chapter than last time.**


	4. Chapter 4

I decided that yea I should go. I mean like, it was free food and I didn't have anything else to do. Kaitlyn and AJ just came back from a meeting greet and they were shocked/disgusted with my outfit." What?" "Honey you are going on a date with the Lunatic  
Fringe, Dean Ambrose, one-third of the shield like that? Any fan girl would do anything to be in your position." "Anyone would do anything to be in my position because I'm Nia Smith" I joked. My outfit wasn't bad though, I had on a long sleeve gray  
V-neck with black skinny jeans.

Like magic, I was put into a chair and had makeup throwed on my face. I tried to slap their hands away because I hated makeup. When I first signed with WWE I made sure to tell Vince to put in my contract that I would have no communication with makeup.  
I was pushed inside the bathroom with a black dress threw at me. I came out with the dress on and was looking for my comb to make a bun. That was snatched from me and in a few minutes my hair was curled up. I muttered thanks getting a little annoyed  
right now. I could handle myself. Just because I haven't been on a date in while didn't mean that I don't know how to dress.

I stood up and grabbed my Jordan 12's and that was snatched from me once again. I quickly caught black heels that was threwed at me. Damn guys. I slipped them on and looked in the mirror. I looked pretty nice. The black dress looked like one of the dresses  
Mary Jane wore in season two of her show. I actually liked it. I wonder what Dean would wear?

Dean's POV

It was time to take Nia out. On a date. She was amazing and I didn't want her to be mad at me and then we had to work with her. I wanted us to be closer than friends. I was walking out the room when two big hands pulled me back. I was pushed on to one  
of the beds in the hotel Seth and Roman were giving me a big speech about what I was wearing, to impress her, and to not say anything stupid. "Guys I know. I won't say anything stupid. I have my way with the ladies." "Listen Deano,  
Nia isn't one of the skanks you pick up from those corners. She had done a lot in this business and if she feels comfortable working with us, the Shield can be even bigger." Seth was just babbling. Sometimes I just really wanted to punch him in the  
face, but I had to admit he was one of my best friends.

"Oh and dude change your clothes" "Seth I think this is alright, what's wrong with it anyway?" Roman chuckled and picked me up from the bed that I was placed on while listening to them. "I know you don't like dressing fancy, but Seth is right. You got  
to look decent." I was wearing my usual white wife beater and light blue jeans. They threw me a suit and slicked my hair back. Ugh.

Few moments later,

"Ok guys I'm fine, seriously now. Seth stop with the lit roller." I looked in the full length mirror all the way down to the floor and checked myself out. "I look gooood". (It's the suit Dean wears at the 2016 Hall of Fame Ceremony but with slick back  
hair). "Oh I almost forgot..." Roman went into one of the drawers and got out a condom"Look dude I don't know what your planning on doing with her, but be safe just in case." "Alright, thanks guys even though I'm sure I would've been fine by myself"  
I left and rolled the condom on when I was in the car. Boy I hope Nia appreciated all of this.

Few moments later. Back to Nia's POV

I was kind of getting more nervous as I kept getting closer to the restaurant. It was near a beach so hopefully I could take off these heels and walk in the sand. I came in then asked for a man with a raspy voice, auburn hair, and blue eyes. The gentleman  
showed me to the booth Dean was at. Dean stood up once he saw me and his eyes went into shock. Iguess he never saw me in a fancy dress. I didn't wear dresses much, except for that white dress with black polk-a-dots I wear for every Hall of Fame  
Ceremony.I was standing there and he was standing there and we were just looking at each other nervously. The guy left which made it less awkward. Dean finally said something. "You look HOT." Then he kissed my cheek that was already blushing.  
We sat down on either sides of the booth.

"Listen I just want to say I'm sorry for that dumbass comment I said yesterday. I didn't mean to get you upset." He kept talking but I was looking at his eyes. They were so beautiful, a nice baby blue that looked extremely adorable on TV and way more  
amazing up close. I decided to cut him off short since I don't know where he was going with this. "Dean it's alright, I kind of over reacted anyway. I don't care any more."

After that it was like we kept laughing all the time. We shared stories and got to know each other more. He grew up on the rough side of Cincinnati, Ohio and told me some rough stories that just broke my heart each time I thought about it. I told him  
stories of bad things I did to people when I was little. Like cutting off someone's hair, scaring my sister while she was sleeping with a Chuckie doll, and being banned from a cruise ship daycare. Stupid ship. We bonded so much.

"I'll pick up the bill" Dean said while still laughing. "I mean like who else was going to pay" I did a "I wasn't gonna pay face". He felt himself for his wallet and then his face got serious. He kept checking himself over and over. He gulped and then  
said "I don't have any money on me". I was scared. " what the fuck do you mean you don't have any money, I don't have any money." I started panicking babbling about him being irresponsible and I think I sweated a little on my forehead. I was covering  
my face saying "no no no". I looked up and made a plan. "Ok Dean, you see that window over there, I'm going to climb through it and then you are going to go to the bathroom and I'll meet you outside the restaurant by the car."

I started to slide out the booth and thenDean started cracking up. He was holding his stomach, bending over and his face was getting more red by the minute. I knew what he was doing. He tricked me, that son of a bitch. I started laughing too. It  
was kind of funny to be honest "You.. Made... A ... Whole...escape...plan" Dean said during laughs. "Ok Dean, shut up and pay the bill. I walked out the restaurant still hearing a dying by laughter Dean. It took him 3 minutes to finally stop laughing  
and pay the damn bill. He held my hand which was soft. I guess we were walking to the beach as I expected and I took off my aching heels.

I could still hear Dean holding back his laughter as we walked slowly to the beach. "Was it that funny Dean?" "Yea". He busted out laughing since he had been caught. "Listen Ambrose, I would gladly wrestle you into the sand." "Oh right, that's funny,  
considering that you couldn't even beat Seth. How would you beat me ifI'm the most dominate member of the Shield?""You're dominate? If we were in a match together I would come up on top". He gave me a sexy smirk and said coolly "I'm not  
sure about in the ring, but in the bedroom I would definitely come up on top" and kissed my cheek. Good thing it was dark outside so he wouldn't be able to see my blush. "I know you're blushing be the way, doll face". Ugh I hated his good eye vision.

We kept walking in a comfortable silence until we saw a bench. He sat down and I stood in front of him and ruffled his hair. "I like your hair better when it's all over your face" I said while putting his hair in the position me and all the other  
girls in the world loved so much. He pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him. "I really like you by the way" " I know, how could you not, I'm Nia Smith." He pulled me forward and we shared a passionate kiss. It was amazing, his soft lips meeting  
mine for the first time and he was already licking my lips for permission to enter my mouth. While we were kissing I was rubbing his hair in one hand and my other hand was between those buttons on his shirt feeling his nice light haired chest. His  
hands were cupping my breast and going up my dress. Feeling the warmth of my now soaked panties. I moaned into the kiss while he grunted and then I felt a vibration on his lap. He felt it too and we had to break the kiss. We sighed angrily. It was  
his phone and it was Seth freaking Rollins calling. "Major cock blocker" Dean muttered which I happened to laugh to.

"What Seth... I don't care... Can't you guys go without me... Stephanie is a pain in the ass... Can't we drive over night... Well how do you know we would be late..." I heard the other side of the line shuffling and heard Roman pick up the phone. It seems  
like from what I'm hearing, Roman was sleeping and then Stephanie called and told them they had to work their off day since some wrestlers got injured. Plus Roman wasn't in the mood for the crap Dean was giving right now. Dean was silent and had a  
blank face when Roman was on the phone screaming at him. "Alright... Fine... I'm coming... See you in a bit" Dean hung up the phone and picked me up. He carried me bridal style till we got to the car and drove meto my hotel. I also got a call  
from Stephanie during the drive that I had to work tomorrow. So I guess I'll see Dean there.

"Sorry about that little discussion you heard on the phone. But I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I hope we could be more than friends though" with that he gave me one of those nice smooth kisses once again. I broke it and said goodnight, I had a good time.  
I told the girls I would tell them the details in the morning since I had to work tomorrow just like them. I just thought that night, what would it be like for me to be traveling with the Shield.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seth's POV:**

After Dean got to the hotel from his cut short date with Nia, he had to hurriedly take a shower and get dressed. Not only did we have to skip a Starbucks to avoid traffic, we all had to deal with each other. Me and Dean had to deal with a grumpy Roman  
who could be violent when he doesn't get his beauty sleep. Roman and I had to deal with Dean complaining about his cock blocking. And the most frustrating was that I tried to straighten them up, but that didn't work. How can I handle anangry  
Samoan without any sleep, and a lunatic without any pussy. Although I could get some of that right about now. Especially froma certain Diva.

"Roman you were suppose to go right, dumbass. Now make a U-turn so we aren't late." "You just said make a left, and that's what I did." "I said make a left two blocks ago." Dean knocked on Roman's head,"Helllllooooo, any body in there?" Dean made a huge  
mistake. Roman stopped the car,which was smart, and launched at Dean who was in the backseat. I watched it for a while then decided to break it up.

"Guys." They weren't listening to me of course. "Guys". They just kept fighting. "GUYS" that got their attention. They'd stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Listen I know it was hard to lose our only two days off from the week. But we got  
to make it to these house shows. We are the Shield. We bring justice into this company, we make it better. We are the strongest unit in WWE history. Now we can't fight and argue over this crap." They seemed to straighten up and Roman climbed back  
in to the driver's seat. "Dean don't say a word, I'll navigate. Roman don't mind any smart ass comments."

No wonder they call me the Architect of the Shield.

 **Nia's POV:**

I couldn't even lay down for ten seconds before AJ and Kaitlyn dragged me too take a shower and throw some stuff on. Why? I wish I could just cuddle up toDean in bed all day. Aww, those lips,that kiss, not to be cliche, but he is certainly dreamy.  
After I finished taking a shower, I used the towel to dry off. Threw on some nike sweatpants and a black tank top. We couldn't book a flight so we had to drive the whole way. Damn.

When we got to the arena, I immediately went to catering. I wasn't even suppose to be here today, it was suppose to be an off day but some idiots had to get injured and mess up the show and my life right now. I was basically shoving down the entire food  
area down my throat. I did not look good right now. So it was quite embarrassing when I turned around to get another chicken wing when my boss was right there. "Enjoying the free food,huh,Nia?" We both laughed, me a little nervously.

Me and Stephanie haven't been the best of friends over the years. We actually had a little beef when I first came in because she didn't like new divas. Then I called her out for the whore and slut she was at the time. Then I beat her in a SummerSlam match.  
Over the years she would put me in grueling matches that I would survive, and she wasn't happy about that. You can't push down someone that good, just ask Daniel Bryan. "Hey Stephanie, what..." Had to swallow some of my food "what you need?"

"Well, I need you to find the Shield and bring them to my office along with you, we have an important meeting." I smiled nervously and playfully bowed at my boss. Boy if I ever messed up she would be the one on my ass. It was hard to find them,of course.  
Some how they always managed to find a private locker room and barely ate. Finally I found Seth and Roman by some crates talking about hair conditioning. I jogged towards them.

"Hey guys". "What's up " Roman gave me a playful smirk, Seth laughed and I tried to keep that blush hidden. "No time for games alright guys" "I bet you would never say that to Dean." It was Seth's turn to make a dumbass comment which Roman  
laughed too." "Seriously guys, no jokes, Stephanie wants an important meeting with us." "Alright, I'll find Dean and we will meet you guys there." Roman offered. I could have thought I saw Seth smile at the fact we had to walk together. I should probably  
discuss the hard on he got during our match now.

He wrapped his arm over my shoulder "So Nia, when you become apart of the Shield you will learn special things about us." "You guys are gay, and those fan fictions about you guys are true?" I said jokingly. He seemed disgusted but didn't remove his arm.  
"Come on Seth, you know what I'm talking about. Ever since you guys have debuted. Ambrolliengs has taken over the world." We both laughed at that. He wasn't such bad company. Hewasn't bad at all. "So Seth, wanna tell me about that hard you got  
during our match." As I thought Seth was about to answer, Roman shown up with Dean. That's when Seth removed his arm.

Dean gave me a soft smile and I returned it. We just awkwardly stood there while Seth and Roman was holding back laughter. Roman then grabbed Seth and said "You know Seth, we should give these guys some space." They both walked backwards for any sudden  
conversation between Dean and I. They left and we stared at each other again.

"Hey"

"Sup"

"So...umm.. How's your day going?"

"Well.. Traffic is a son of a bitch, and I got caught shoving food down my throat by my boss that hates me" Dean finally cracked a smile and stopped being so tense. He grabbed my neck smoothly, and pushed ourlips together. Those familiar soft lips  
hit me once again. Kiss was getting deeper while he rubbed the hickey that he left onme last night. I forgot about that hickey. But then of coursewe were interrupted by the same guy, Seth. "Guys Stephanie wants us in now." We both pulled  
apart, with one last peck of course. We both walked in to the office rather closely, which Stephanie noticed.

 **Seth's POV:**

I wasn't really paying attention to what Stephanie was saying. The meeting was most likely about how we were gonna add her in to the Shield. She looked so good right now, but my Shield brother had sunken his teeth into her already. Those nice soft brown  
eyes. Those big breast. That small waist, accompanied by a nice ass, anyone would get a hard on. I could've told Nia how I felt if Roman over here didn't interrupt my moment. I'll find a way to make her mines. I just couldn't resist.

/ **Author's Note: Please review. I know this isn't a great chapter but pease leave reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Nia's POV:

So after that offensive meeting with Stephanie, we headed down to the ramp to practice my entrance, with the Billion Dollar Bitch tagging along with us. Not only was she giving me insults through out the whole meeting, she kept looking at how close me  
and Dean were. I guess we were dating. Is there a fucking problem?

So we went to that spot the Shield comes out from and we decided I should go first. Wise. I had trouble hopping over the barricade so Stephanie thought that Seth should put HIS HANDS on MY WAIST and push me up. Are you fucking serious right now? She knows  
how to make me uncomfortable and furious real quick. Too bad we changed to the PG-Era, because I would have called out and fought Stephanie many times just for her breathing my oxygen. We even got this new move for the Shield. So Seth,Roman,and Dean  
were going to do their regular power bomb, while the opponent was crashing down I was going to bounce off the top rope and bring his neck down. Kind of like a RKO.

Well... Stephanie finally left us alone, after she took me aside and gave me a "pep" talk. "Alright Nia, if you mess this up, you could mess up the Shield's reputation. They are the future of this company and are suppose to be the ruthless strong young  
Hounds of Justice. Don't mess it up." She said that part while poking my shoulder. Man, what a bitch. From the corner of my eye, I could see those "ruthless strong Hounds of Justice" dying of laughter at my expression to Stephanie's talk. I couldn't  
help but flip them off while Stephanie was still chatting. Man these guys were gonna be interesting.

Monday Night Raw...

Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston just won a match against the Usos. AJ just kissed Dolph intently and stopped when they heard:

Sierra

Hotel

India

Echo

Lima

Delta

Shield.

Everyone was standing up and cheering and/or booing. The reaction got even bigger when they saw me with them. I had to ignore the little girls' expressions when seeing me. When you see that your child hood idol had become apart of the group of mean men  
who beat up people for not understandablereasons, it's heart breaking. AJ ran to the top of the ramp, as if she was going to be attacked. The crowd let out "ohs" when they saw Seth lift me up over the barricade. I helped Dean fight off Big E,  
while Roman was pushing off his cousins(Usos), and Seth was taking on Dolph. We eventually beat them down and they rolled out of the ring. We took Dolph up and power bomb/neck breaker him. We got into the center of the ring and did that signature  
fist pump thing. I don't know what it was called but we all put our fist in and looked over the crowd.

After Raw...

"So... Who's driving?" We all loaded our luggage to the rental car and were deciding who should drive,sit back and relax, and navigate. "I'll drive" "I guess I'll navigate since I've been in this area more." Seth and Roman snickered. "Ohh, Dean and  
Nia in the front all alone." "Maybe Nia can help navigate Dean which position to start off." Ughh, was I gonna have to deal with these twoidiots making jokes all night? We all got settled in into the car, then Dean started singing.

" _Catherine zeta jones_... _She dips beneath the laser_." Roman patted my shoulder and said "I should probably tell you that Dean LOVES to sing when on the road. Also, you can't stop him." Wow. "I don't mind, Dean isn't a bad singer any way."  
"Yes he is. He sings worse than Jillian Hall." Seth decided to join the conversation.

"Listen Seth, why don't you stay in the back and fuck off."Dean said while looking at Seth through the rear view mirror.

"How about you pay attention to the road so we won't crash and die. The wrestling and cross fit world couldn't make it without Seth Rollins."

"No one even knows who you are bro, the overall world couldn't survive without Nia Smith." I said with a big grin.

"What are you guys talking about? The universe couldn't live without Dean Ambrose for a day" Dean couldn't stay quiet in this conversation. It was a matter of time before...

"All of you guys are talking non sense. You guys and the rest of the Milky Way would have nothing to do with your lives if I, Roman Powerhouse, Samoan, Juggernaut, Reigns wasn't even born." Yep. After that, we playfully argued about what the galaxy would  
be without us being who we were. Thehotel we first saw was horrible and smelt weird when we walked in, but we didn't have gas money to go to another hotel. We checked into the hotel, but since I didn't get paid, and the Shield didn't make enough  
money all together yet, we had to get one room with two beds. Now how was this gonna work out?

"We don't have much rules when it comes to the Shield, but...me and Seth wouldn't like to see you and Dean having sex right next to us." Stopping the blush coming from up my neck was hard to hide. Especially when I thought about me and Dean in bed together,  
I certainly would not mind that. "Alright, Seth and Roman in one bed, I'll take the bath tub and Nia gets the otherbed."

"I couldn't let you take the bath tub, I'll take the tub since you've been here longer." I politely said.

"Your a lady, you shouldn't be sleeping in a tub, I insist that you get the bed." "If me and Seth have to share a bed, then you two have to share a bed. It wouldn't be fair for either one of you to get a whole bed or bath tub to yourself." Dean put his  
arm around my neck"I hope you don't snore, but I wouldn't mind cuddling up under the covers" he whispered that last part and gave me a wink while stepping off the elevator. Before I stepped off the elevator, Seth told me "Too bad it's not me and you  
in bed tonight." I was kind of frozen after what he said, but shook it off and began walking behind him. I just wanted to collapse on the floor and go to sleep, but when I turned the corner Roman was struggling to get the door open.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Give me the shit." Dean took the key and struggled as well. Seth grabbed the item just as Dean was about to break the door down. "Ugh, how don't you know how to open a door?" He easily unlocked it with a smug on his face.  
"Now what would you two do without me?" "Maybe have a little fun around here." Gosh,Dean looked so cute when he was being annoying.

We entered the small room with one lamp, moldy carpet and what looks likes hard beds. "Really? Why have a nice TV in a bad room?" I said while looking at the TV. It was a flat screen Sony TV which was like the one I had at home but smaller. Seth found  
the remote and turned to a random channel. It was Total Divas. The show that wanted me so badly but I declined not wanting to show viewers my personal struggles. But I had to admit that this show was VERY interesting. But Seth freakin changed it.  
"Nooo. Change it back. I didn't get to see last week's episode." "Well, I'm going to get changed and shower before bed." Dean left me with the rest of the Shield which I introduced Total Divas to.

We all sat down on the floor with me in the middle watching the hit reality show. "Wait? So why do Eva and Nattie have heat?" Seth asked dumbly."Because Seth, Nattie thought Eva was trying to get with TJ." "Why does Eva want to get with TJ?" "Because  
she is a whore""OHHH" the two Shield members said. "Doesn't Eva also have beef with Nikki and Brie too?" "Yup, Roman". "Damn, maybe I should start paying attention to these divas." "I don't think Galina would be too happy about that Roman."

I don't even know how Roman did it. With all these fan girls and divas wanting him, yet he never cheated. I've been in this company for years, and usually men always cheat. Men have these 'special' needs about them, like theycan't handle a week  
without sex after they first had it. We all chuckled at my comment and out came out Dean with his hair wet, down in his face, and only in a towel. A towel. I turned tomy right and put my face down so no one could see that incredibly redness  
on my face(yes, I know that I blush a lot, deal with it), but Seth seemed to notice. He whispered to me "If you're exciting over Dean in a towel, wait until you see me." I was about to tell Seth maybe he shouldn't say that since I'm with his best  
friend, but Roman cut me off short. "Damn, Ariana and Trinity got some issuesss." To get myself out of a weird position of watching Dean dress, Seth whispering naughty comments, and Roman captivated with the girls, I got up and announced I was going  
to go take a shower. Before my hand gripped the doorknob, Deanspun me around and said "Since I just took a shower, I'm not gonna come join you. But only this time" and gave me a little peck. I kissed back quickly and went into the bathroom.  
But I forgot my clothes in the room, so I went back into the room to get a nice view of Dean's ass. Damn, why was this man so perfect?


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't know what to wear so I just put on a crop top,some sweats, and threw my hair up into a ponytail. I jumped into bed and watched the next episode of Total Divas with my boys. Wow, _my_ boys. Who was able to call Dean Ambrose,Roman Reigns,  
/and Seth Rollins their boys. I already saw this episode many times so I went on my phone to look at some tweets. "Awesome show tonight Nia" "What did you do, you sold yoursoul to the hounds" "Nia must have something going on with Seth;)" There  
wasn't much tweets like the first one. Half of the tweets talked about my position with the Shield, and other talked about me and Seth. I mean like, all he did was push me up from my waist and then help me over the barricade. Nothing else

was going on. I wish Dean could boost me up, so I wouldn't get nervous chills when Seth does. I was so lost into my thoughts, that I didn't realize they turned off the light, and the Hounds were getting ready for bed.

I could already hear Seth and Roman chuckling when Dean was about to get into bed. Little did they know, I wake up early so I WILL take a picture of Seth and Roman in bed together. So every time they make fun of me blushing at Dean, I'll just pull up  
/that photo. Actually they made a few jokes and fall asleep fast. However, me and Dean were left in the dark, _alone._ He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer onto his body. I put my hands up his shirt and felt his chest hairs  
/with my hands. He bent down and kissed my lips sweetly. "You know, too bad Seth and Roman are sleeping right next to us." He whispered to me and gave me a wink. "Because there is this guy down here who has been waiting to see you." I giggled

softly and started kissing him while rubbing his chest. I know, I can be corny at times, but his abs were so hard. It stood out along with his rock hard V-line. He was so strong, so why would they make him cover all that up in the ring with that heavy  
/Shieldgear? "Dean you sleep with your earring on?" Dean forgot that he still had on his tiny earring. "Oh, no. Could you put it on the nightstand over there." I unhooked his ring and rolled around to nightstand near me and set it there.

Yet I seemed to forget that we were very close to each other so my ass was directly on his crotch. Which seemed to poke me even more when I teased him. "Nia"

"Yea"

"Do you see Seth and Roman over there?"

I giggled softly "I was thinking the same thing." I got up from under the covers and grabbed my phone to take a picture. Dean also got up and followed me. How can you wrap up into each other and not expect for someone to take a photo? I had a nice viewed  
/photo that I would NEVER delete. Dean laughed at me and took my phone to send the pic to him. We couldn't hide our laughter quietly so we stopped looking at each other to help."When I said did you see them, I meant did you want to draw mustaches on  
/their face?" Dean whispered to me. He held up the black markers that he got from his bag while I was taking the photo. "Oohhh. Yea that kind of makes sense." I grabbed one of the markers and went toRoman, while Dean went todrawa

mustacheon Seth.

"Wait"

"What's wrong?"

"These are going to wash off?"

"Umm... yea"

"Good enough for me. Wait"

"What's wrong now?"

"How do we draw mustaches on men who already have a beard and mustache?"

"You have a point. Lets write stuff on their heads"Dean laughed a little too loudly, which caused Seth to cuddle his head into Roman's chest even more. I wrote on Roman's head "I'm a doofus" I got up and went over to Dean's side. He drew a penis on Seth's  
/face. Hilarious. He drew it so the tip was pointing to Seth's mouth (its gonna be pretty funny when he yawns) and the ballsreached all the way over to the other side of his face. We put the markers back, not after we took multiple photos of

them with us posing in the background. We went back to bed still laughing. I'm surprised doofus and cock-sucker didn't wake up over there. We laughed and made out. The last thing I saw when I fell asleep was Dean's beautiful smile.

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a shirtless Seth. "Good morning sweetheart". "Morning Seth" I looked around to see an empty bed and no Dean. Aww. I sighed and got up, but smirked when still seeing the drawing on Seth's face. "Where's Dean and  
/Roman?" I said with giggles in my voice. "There at the gym, anything funny?" He seemed confused while putting on a black V-neck shirt. "Oh, I'm just a little happy on mornings, because you know... its a good thing I'm still alive." I laughed and skipped  
/off to the bathroom.

I wonder how Seth didn't see that big dick on his face yet."Oh wait, I forgot to brush my teeth too." He grabbed his stuff and was heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth with me. "It doesn't seem like you brush it at all"

"Haha so funny Nia" his voice filled with sarcasm. "No offense Seth, but your teeth isn't the best in the Shield. Especially when you got these pearly whites" I pointed to my teeth." "Yea, yea nia I get it, my teeth aren't all that great. But how can..."  
/He stopped when he saw the big penis on his face. He dropped his toothpaste and tooth brush and started rubbing his 's when I busted out laughing and ran out before Seth can think about who did it, which would be obvious. Seth was gonna be

fun to work with, only if he could control those comments.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seth's POV:**

Even though the penis drawing on my face had a 50 percent chance of coming off, Nia was adorable as I chased her around the hotel room. She was pretty fast, must be hard to hold up those sexy parts bouncing off her thin fair-skinned body. I jumped on her and pulled out a pink marker to try to draw on her face. Right now I was straddling her with her hands under my legs. A position I wanted to stay in kept moving her head sideways, up, and down. So I grabbed her head to prevent it from moving. I held the marker on her nose while she was still laughing at me. "Nia, stop laughing. Stop it, right now" I tried to be serious with her, but she got me laughing too. "Nia, I will draw on your face too, if you don't tell me who did this."It..hahaha..it ...I'm sorry bro...hahaha... when you open your mouth it just looks like your eating dick...hahaha...how am I suppose to take you serious?" She was dying of laughter right in front me. She was so adorable when she laughed, especially when she was under me. I wish I could've stayed on top of her for a while longer, but her boyfriend and my so called brother walked in, along with another marker face victim.

I got up quickly and held Nia in front of my body and held the marker up to her beautiful temple. I made sure to bump her ass with my crotch, and rested it there to keep cozy. We were so perfect for each other, but of course Dean had to steal every girl in his sights and make them his. I wonder how Nia will feel if she knew about Dean's past relationships. Anyway, when Dean and Roman took one glance at me, they already knew why Nia was laughing so much. Of course they starting laughing too. But Nia and Dean were laughing the most when looking at both of us. "Roman grab Dean" "Why?" "Did you look in the mirror?". Doofus went over to the bathroom and groaned when he saw what was on his forehand. "Who the hell, did this?" Dean must've did the math. If Roman was mad, didn't know about the drawing going into the gym, then every one he passed today saw that thing. Dean grabbed the doorknob and tried to make a run for it, but the angry Samoan got to him before Dean had two feet out the door. Dean got dragged by his short auburn hair, which was almost coming out his scalp as we spoke. Nia laughed even louder, I laughed too, Dean was in pain while laughing, and Roman was trying to hold back a laugh while acting serious. This was one of our many Shield moments that bonded our group. Right now it was even better since Nia had created this situation. Roman finally caught Dean in his hands and had him the same position I had Nia, except for the crotch part which I guess she didn't mind.

"What you want me to do with him?" "Let's bury their bodies and say it was a horrible accident" Dean and Nia chimed in. "I think that is a bit too extreme Sethie" I had my own nickname from her, I liked it. "Exactly Seth, how about you guys let us go?" "NO"

"You let me walk around the neighborhood, the gym, around many of my fans like this?"

"Well Roman you don't have much fans anyway, no one really noticed you. But if they did, they would know your a doofus."Dean laughed at his own statement. Nia laughed too, like if Dean was the funniest guy on the planet.

"I didn't leave the room yet, but if I did, it would look like I was sucking when I open my isn't funny guys. This could ruin my career. One day, I'm going to be the top guy in this company and fans couldn't live without me if I was taken out."

"Whoa there Seth, I think that you may be dragging it a little. Calm down, it was never that serious. I suggest that you let us go because I have some evidence that can be shared onto social media, that could really damage your little cute 6-month career."

"What evidence?"I asked. "Lets just say that you guys were in a nice position last night"Dean told us. "Just let us go, and those pictures won't be sent to Vince"

"We have no other choice but to let them go anyway"Roman offered "Alright, fine. Only because we have to wash this off."

Roman let Dean go who went to me to grab Nia away. They shared a deep kiss and exchanged a couple jokes about what had just happened. Why did they have to be together? She will be mine. I went into the bathroom with Roman who got some letters off. I had to think now, how was I gonna separate these two?

* * *

 **Nia's POV:**

As I was rubbing my nose against the top of Dean's hair, Roman and Seth were finally getting their markings off. I kissed Dean deeply while rubbing his soft short hair. That was cut off short by the same guy who ruins our make out sessions all the time. "Guys we need to make a plan."

"For what?" Dean asked breaking the kiss. "We have no gas, we need breakfast and we need to be at the Smackdown tapings soon."

"Alright how about we decide who should go get the gas and who should get the breakfast" I suggested. "The two losers have to walk 2 miles and get the gas, the two winners get to go to the shop down the street and buy some doughnuts with coffee." "I agree"Seth went along with my plan. "So how are we going to settle this?" Roman said coming out the bathroom. "How about a game"Dean offered. So cute. Seth said "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Rock paper scissors?"Dean mocked Seth's voice which I laughed to. I played Dean and Roman played Seth. Seth and I won, so Dean had to walk 2 miles with Roman to go get gas. I had a weird feeling Seth got happy when he saw that I won, and we had to walk together. Oh geez, now I had to deal with his uncomfortable comments. I think I should tell Dean now since Roman was back to watching Total Divas, and Seth was taking a shower. I was sitting on Dean's lap rubbing his light hair stomach."Dean I got to tell to you something.." Dean got a phone call. It wasn't a saved number but as soon as Dean saw it he jumped off the bed and took the call outside,down the hall. Dean didn't have many contacts. All I knew that he had so far, was me,Seth,Roman, a couple of guys from the locker room that he was in developmental with,his mom, and his sister. So who the hell was that?

 **Author's Note: A little twist no one saw coming.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nia's POV:**

Seth got out of the shower. He forgot his clothes so he came out in nothing but a towel hanging dangerously off his hips. He gave me a little wink when he reached down to get his clothes. I wasn't bothered by that because I was still worried about Dean. He had been outside on the phone for what felt for like forever. Roman stopped watching TV and tried to talked to me. I think he took the hint that I didn't wanna talk though.

"Listen Nia you have nothing to worry about. Dean's a great guy. Can be very crazy at times, but he isn't bad."

"I know but... he's just been on the phone for a long time. Do you have a clue?" "Not really" "What do you mean, not really? So you have a grasp of what's going on?" I asked anxiously and wide-eyed. "Kind of"Roman said like it was nothing. "Can you please tell me, please please PLEASE!?" Roman sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have even talked to you."Roman started to get up. I grabbed his arm, I needed to know what was going on. I wasn't a nosy girlfriend but I was just worried. "I can't tell you much." That's when I gave up. Roman wasn't gonna tell me anything. "Fine" I huffed and sat down on the edge on the bed. He stood in front of me and patted my head playfully. "Don't stress yourself, it isn't bad. Well...when you think about it..." My head popped up immediately. "Think about what Roman"I tugged on his long black hair that was flowing. "Like I said before, don't worry about it baby girl." After that he went to go face time his daughter and wife.

Seth came out the bathroom finally and sat on the bed next to me. "What's wrong?" "Nothing really. It's not really important." I didn't want to get every one knowing my thoughts on Dean's mystery phone call. So I got up,grabbed a long maxi dress and headed to the bathroom. When I came out Dean also entered the room. "Everything ok?"I asked. "Yea". He is such a liar. He couldn't even look me in the eye. Yes I was being over dramatic, but I was just curious and wanted to help him with whatever he was going through.

* * *

We had all parted our ways and began our journeys for breakfast and gas. This was gonna be fun now wasn't it. Me and Seth just walking like two normal friends without any flirty comments and no awkwardness. Right? Wrong. As soon as Dean and Roman were out of sight his arm hung over my shoulder and our waists bumping as we walked. "Listen Seth, can we talk?"

"Yea sure anything. I'm like a big brother that you could confine in"He laughed. "Big brothers don't act the way you do"I commented.

"Yes I know I'm awesome and no big brother can match me, don't have to praise me so much Nia"Seth smiled proudly. "Ok? I was talking about the creepy staring,hard ons,sexual touching, weird things that you do when Dean isn't around, and these are things that I remember for right now"

"Hey, I never sexually touched you"Seth puts his hands up in defence. He was acting like this was a joke. "Seth I'm serious. You can't keep doing this especially when I'm with Dean"I was just realizing that we were glued together during this conversation. I removed his hand and gave us a distance on the sidewalk. "I'm sorry Nia, sometimes I just can't control myself. You're a really beautiful girl and Dean is lucky to have you. To be honest I want you too" I just shrugged trying to play it cool. "I guess life isn't fair" I didn't know what to say.

"You don't know much about Dean anyway" "What? I know some stuff, like his sad childhood and how he came up with you guys, and some more." Seth slapped a hand on his forehead. "Oh no Nia. If you known about the life of Dean Ambrose between that, then maybe you would've thought twice about your relationship with him." "Seth, what exactly are you talking about?"I was a little worried again about Dean. "Seth can you please tell me? Lately he has been acting strange, well stranger than usual, and I was just curious." "Alright Nia, I'll tell you. You do have a right to know anyway."

* * *

Seth and I got the donuts, Dean and Roman said they were STILL walking to the station, so Seth sat me down with some coffee and started to tell the unknown story about my boyfriend, Dean Ambrose. "So Nia, this may take a while, but its worth it right?"I nodded my head.

"So back when Dean was just starting off in CZW, he was wild. He is wild and crazy today but he's cooled down. He partied every night. Got drunk countless of times. He also did drugs when he wasn't wrestling. But he stopped when he was about to get fired for too many suspensions. So he had and still has a sex addiction. He used to bang girls all the time. He never went a day without having a little pussy. It wasn't the same girls, never did he have a girl twice. Well except for this one girl, Erica. One time I heard him in a private room talking on a phone about a baby and pregnancy. He came out looking mad and I heard him mutter 'never coming back to this city, stupid bitch'.You never know when she calls. He always leaves the room so no one could hear his conversation. He had her a few times. Only girl he thought about settling down with was her. But I guess when the baby came up, he ditched. He never wants to have kids, or get married."

I was speechless. I put my head down and sighed. Seth rubbed my back. Wow. That was a lot to take in about Dean. Seth had known Dean since he was basically around the age of 20. That was just really shocking. I heard rumors that Dean was a party animal, but this? This was way worse than I expected. I always wanted kids and to walk down the aisle. It was almost every girl's dream to walk down the aisle looking at the man of her dreams, then sharing genetics to become parents, and have an amazing life after. "You wanna talk about it?" Seth asked while still rubbing my back,occasionly patting it. "No, can we just go?"

Seth got a text from Dean at that moment that they got the gas and were gonna meet up at the car. Oh gosh, this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

We were now in the car. Me and Dean didn't make any contact, besides when our hands briefly touched when we went for the same donut. He let me have it.I was in the passenger's seat, Dean was behind me, Seth was driving, and Roman was behind Seth. Dean filled up the gas or tried, then asked Roman for some help, which was weird. I was eating a white powered donut, when I noticed Seth's gaze dead on me. "What?" He looked down to my lips. I was frozen and Seth gulped. He reached forward but Roman opened the car door and Seth quickly went back to his focus on the wheel. Was Seth about to kiss me? Why didn't my natural reflexes come in? Usually when grown men fans do that, I slap them hard. Anyway, Roman and Dean got back into the car, and we drove to the arena.

* * *

I was walking the halls, getting ready for tonight.I had a little corner for myself which was far from the rest of the crew, which I always manage to find in each arena. I did about ten jumping jacks when some hands went on my hips. I shoved them off and said "I'm getting ready right now, come talk to me later." The hands went back and turned me around. _Shit_ , I thought. Right when I was alone he came and tried to do his usual antics. I backed away as he kept coming forward. Until my back hit the wall, I knew I had no luck whatsoever. I stared up at those icy blue cruel eyes that I always managed to escape when I come to work, but today he got me.

 **Author's Note: Guess who it is. Review!**


End file.
